


Collecting Pictures from a Flood

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Drabbles loosely tied together by lyrics from the same song, using most of my series/universes.





	1. Shadows Settle on the Place that You Left

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more the idea I wanted to go for when I was signing up for the exchange. I wanted to do a bit of Broadchurch or Doctor Who and get back to the story I'm stuck on or maybe pick up one of my other series again.
> 
> It didn't happen, my assignment ended up something much different because no one wanted what I write, and I'm still stuck on the one story, probably because it's action and that's always difficult for me, but I tried to do a bit more stuff as... a consolation or an explanation. I don't know anymore.
> 
> These are all based on lyrics from Daughter's "Youth."
> 
> First one is the Grumpy Scot and His Daughter's Cat.

* * *

The bloody cat took his place again, soon as he got up, and Hardy found himself glaring at the creature and wondering what had ever possessed him to agree to Daisy's suggestion. Oh, there were times when he found it more tolerable, and it almost living up to its name amused him at times.

Miller still thought he was crazy when he let the cat choose the criminal, but so far his detective sergeant had a perfect record.

That didn't mean the creature wasn't a bloody annoyance. It was.

“That's my chair.”

The cat blinked at him, picture of innocence.


	2. Minds are Troubled by the Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor does some thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Unintentional Paradox. Imagine updating this one after so long. I shouldn't. I can't finish it, and I know it. Still, it's nice to think about sometimes.

* * *

Remembering little besides liking bananas and the sort of random facts that made him somewhat convinced that in his former life he was some kind of genius was not as fun as he made it seem to Rose. He'd told her not to fret, that he didn't mind not knowing, but in quiet, honest moments, he did. He found the idea of losing his memory fascinating at times, but other times it came with a sense of dread and guilt that he couldn't understand, as if he'd done something terribly wrong and would hate himself when he did remember again.


	3. Heaving Through Corrupted Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy contemplates staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the post WWI AU, War Never Trades in Such Certainties.

* * *

The sea air burned his damaged lungs, and Hardy wondered again about his decision to remain. Though Daisy seemed keen on the place, the beach and the friends she'd made, he didn't know that they could linger. His health might not allow it, much as he hated admitting that. He'd never healed after Ypres, after the gas, and he never would.

That meant no going back to what he knew best, being a policeman.

That thought brought him back to Miller's suggestion that he take over as chief constable. Damn that woman. He knew better, but he just might stay.


	4. Lovers that Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie doesn't want to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no series or universe, and others have done it better, but the line seemed to say, "write me about Ellie and Joe."

* * *

She still can't believe it's true. Someone must be lying. Someone, somewhere, has played some cruel joke, or this is a nightmare and she'll wake up from it. This wasn't her life; this wasn't true. Her husband had not killed her son's best friend. She hadn't lost everything, hadn't been so blind to the man she thought she loved, the man she'd made a home and children with, not seeing the monster he was underneath.

Ellie didn't want to believe it, not when Hardy told her it was Joe, but it was, and her life was gone, her love destroyed.


	5. Chasing Visions of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a request, again, and Hardy is annoyed, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child of Time universe this time.
> 
> Remind me never to drabble for the tenth Doctor again. Ever. He talks too much for that kind of word count.

* * *

“Do not say timey-wimey. Not again,” Hardy grumbled, and his father shrugged. Hardy swore, shaking his head. He was not doing this again.

“I'm afraid it is a bit. Just a smidge, mind you, not a very big—”

“Don't. If you're really here because there's an emergency, then you don't have time to go off on one of your tangents. Just tell me what you need me to do this time.”

“Oh, that,” the Doctor said with a grin. “I need your help in the future. Well, my past, but your future—in both senses of the word, actually.”


	6. Setting Fire to Our Insides for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy doesn't want to do this, but he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the Dangerous Extra Thoughts.
> 
> Though that's still officially finished.

* * *

Hardy wished he felt nothing. That would be simpler. He didn't want to get involved, not even for Daisy, didn't want the hassle of trying to be social when he wasn't. Sometimes he looked back and wondered how he and Tess had ever managed things, and he sometimes doubted there was ever anything there to begin with, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

And then came Miller with her irritating cheeriness, and somehow despite everything, she became not only a competent investigator but a friend and his thoughts even veered toward something more, something he shouldn't feel.


	7. My Eyes Are Damp from the Words You Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, doomsday, the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again without a series and a thought that's been done plenty of times before, but here I go doing it again anyway.

* * *

He didn't finish his sentence.

She will never see him again, never hear his voice or hold his hand. They won't run off into danger or from it, won't save the world or hundreds of them. She won't see other planets and stars. She won't see him again, ever.

And all she can do is stand here, sobbing, knowing that she will forever wonder what he would have said. Was it what she wanted to hear? Or was it something else?

She would have to live her life never knowing, but hoping. Hoping he'd meant to say _I love you._


	8. When You Broke My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy thinking about his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Valley of the Shadows.
> 
> And it was very difficult to pin down to 100 words.

* * *

Hardy figured Joe Miller would be the death of him, that it might have been simpler to die in the killer's hands back when he first took him. His pacemaker had somehow managed to stop that, a fact Hardy regretted half the time, even as much as he knew Daisy wouldn't want to hear that.

It didn't matter. Joe's actions had left their mark, carved deep scars that flared into PTSD and robbed Hardy of all peace. Hardy had arrhythmia, but it would be Joe that killed him, memories pushing his heart too far, finishing what his abductor had started.


	9. To Distract Our Hearts from Ever Missing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No universe. This line was just perfect for the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor chased the next adventure, always keeping moving, never stopping for long. He found a new place, some trouble to get into, and he enjoyed it while it lasted. He did it all the time, always running, though sometimes he remembered in the past he just wanted a nice vacation.

Now he didn't. He wanted to keep busy, always on the move. That way he could forget the Time War, forget what he'd done.

Forget all the friends he'd had and lost, the ones he left behind, the ones he failed.

He could even forget the ones he loved.


	10. Most of Us Are Bitter over Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their past relationships say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the leave with a bit of hope. Were the exchange not about drabbles, I'd have put both couples under the same title, the one for the final final bit, but I tried to follow the rules.
> 
> I admit I almost didn't with this. Apparently, I can't do declarations in less than 100 words.

* * *

“I want to kick him again. Every time I think about it, about what he did, about how much damage it did to Tom, I want to hurt him,” Ellie said, angry. “You and Tess still at war?”

Hardy grunted. “I got Daisy to stay. It's gone nuclear.”

“I wish we could avoid it somehow, all this pain we've got. I know I thought I had it perfect with Joe. He had me completely fooled. And now I think back and I know. That wasn't love. This is. We are. As messed up as we are, this is really it.”


	11. If You're in Love, You're the Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have time and space and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It needed to end happy.

* * *

She said she loved this, and she did. New ground beneath her feet, going wherever the TARDIS might take them, finding new places and worlds. She loved all she could see and learn and know, all the things no one else knew because they stayed at home, sometimes never leaving their own neighborhoods. She was like that once, but no more. She had seen the past and the future and the far reaches of outer space.

She knew her favorite, though, of all these things. One Time Lord. She loved the Doctor and didn't want to travel with anyone else.


End file.
